


Safe and Sound

by gorgon (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, coming out of the closet stuff, more angst and sadness, you know just my favourite thing to write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei comes out to his parents, only for them to disapprove. However, Nagisa is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

It had honestly taken every fiber of Rei’s being to tell his parents. Of course, all this hadn’t started that long ago. Ever since Rei had tried to be as good as everyone else and almost drowned and Nagisa had saved him, he had this newfound respect (nearly a glorification) for Nagisa. Rei was pretty sure that was the day he fell in love with him.

He had started liking Nagisa the day that he convinced Nagisa to join the swim team, despite the fact that he definitely couldn’t swim. When he finally accepted, the way Nagisa reacted seemed to be what Rei lived for. Nagisa’s eyes sparkled and his mouth turned up into the cutest damn smile Rei had ever seen, and him cheering even made Rei smile a little bit.

But now was much different.

Rei wasn’t smiling.

He was holding Nagisa’s hand tightly, Nagisa’s face twisted with disbelief and Rei’s mouth turned downwards with tears in his eyes. Rei’s parents were standing opposite of them, their arms folded and their mouths in solid lines, glaring Rei down.

“We can’t have you in our home anymore, Rei.” His father finally spoke up.

“How could you do this to us?!” His mother hollered, making Rei squeeze Nagisa’s hand tighter while he felt the smaller boy draw back and almost hide behind him.

“Because I love him!”

“No son of mine is going to be gay, and if you are, find some place else to stay, because we don’t want you here.”

Rei shook his head and turned on a dime, ultimately dragging Nagisa with him to his room. Rei grabbed the closest backpack he had, throwing some clothes in there along with his phone and charger, his toothbrush; general necessities.

“Rei,” Nagisa spoke up. The other boy didn’t even turn to look at him, hot tears flowing steadily down his cheeks.

“I know you have no where to go as of now,” He said, pausing for a moment and lowering his gaze to the floor. “But you can stay with me.”

Without another word, Rei took Nagisa’s hand again and stormed out the front door of his home before slamming it behind him, walking the empty city streets with Nagisa. The street lights were flickering, a dull orange colour falling on the two of them and the scenery. Rei took a sharp turn, walking down the street to Nagisa’s home. He was thankful they lived so close, because this was convenient. Nagisa eventually had to be the one to lead Rei, because the walking in silence only left Rei to his thoughts which ended up destroying him on the inside and physically impairing him. Nagisa walked up to the front door, and Rei could barely walk now. His head was hung, his back hunched while tears rained down onto the concrete.

Nagisa opened the front door for the both of them, squeezing Rei’s hand again to let him know he was there, and then walking them in and closing the door behind him. He helped Rei to his room, passing his obviously upset parents in the kitchen. They frowned at Nagisa, obvious concern on their faces. Nagisa’s face returned the emotions of sadness, his eyes shimmering as if he had a thousand words to speak.

And he did, but not one of them was ever uttered.

He led Rei into his room before helping him sit down. Rei’s eyes stayed on the floor and droplets of water rested in his glasses, his eyes still leaking tears while he sniffled and shook. Nagisa let out a sigh and grabbed the blanket from the end of his bed before wrapping it around Rei’s shoulders. He reached up and slid off his glasses, setting them on his nightstand before taking Rei’s head in his hands and making him look at him. Rei responded by closing his eyes and gently trying to shake his head from his grip, but Nagisa persisted.

“Darling,” He whimpered, brushing Rei’s tears away with his thumbs.

“Please, don’t worry. I promise I’ll keep you safe. You can stay here, with me.” Nagisa told him before Rei finally looked at him, his eyes pouring tears.

“I love you,” Rei choked out before Nagisa gave him a small and gentle kiss.

“I love you too. Don’t worry about a thing, you’re safe and sound here.”


End file.
